Behind Closed Doors
by Antonia-x
Summary: - Sam;Tom. An insecure Sam tries to deal with the obstacles her new relationship with Tom throws; but perhaps nothing is as perfect as it seems.


**Quite where this came from I'm not sure; however it was initially planned to set immediately after series 27 episode 33 ('Human Resources') however, that is not important. There may be reference to onscreen events, but in general it doesn't follow any on screen storyline. **

**However, we shall see where this goes… **

* * *

Sam cradled the mug of now lukewarm coffee in her hand. Even in spite of knowing that Tom has already informed her that morning he would cook a nice dinner – given he was off for the day; Sam found that she could not summon the energy to get up from the sofa, get changed and go home. Sam sighed wearily, before rising from the sofa, stretching, as she made her way back to the kettle, flicking the switch to boil the water – tipping the remainder of her coffee down the sink as she did so, before rubbing her eyes sleepily. Turning round so her back was pressed against the counter Sam closed her eyes, and found that even when the noise which indicated that the kettle had boiled sounded, she struggled to open them again.

However, the one thing which snapped Sam from a half asleep trance was the sound of someone else entering the staff room and coming to halt by her right hand side, before speaking and informing her of who had in fact entered the room. "You made the right decision you know," Ash began and Sam's eyes opened, as she found herself being shuffled side-wards so that the consultant was able to open the cupboard with the mugs and retrieve his own. Sam looked somewhat confused by his words, but he never expanded – not then anyway. "Coffee?" He asked, and Sam found herself nodding.

"Today," Ash began once again, as he busied himself with making the coffee. "You made the right call."

Sam nodded, once then twice then she glanced upwards looking directly at her male companion. "You don't know what decision –"

Ash cut her off quickly, by shaking his head and offering her, her mug – now refilled – before speaking, "I think I do."

"Thank you," Sam began, earning a confused look from her colleague and she expanded simply. "You know, for earlier."

"Well then let's say no more about it." Ash stated the words simply, and Sam understood why, at the same moment her phone buzzed in her pocket making her jump. In turn the coffee splashed across her hand and onto her wrist, Sam found herself wincing as the boiling liquid came into contact with her skin. Ash removed her mug from her grip and quickly placed his own mug down beside hers on the counter before taking her hand into both of his own, and turning Sam slightly so that she was nearer the sink. Ash let the cold water run from the tap and quickly guided Sam's hand under the gentle spray of water without saying a word. It was only once the water was running over her potentially scalded skin, that Sam seemed to become aware of what had happened, feeling her hand beginning to tremble slightly she raised her other hand to steady the one beneath the water.

As her phone began to ring again, Sam considered that she'd perhaps have to answer it, however, she found that the cool water was eliminating any possible pain and didn't want to remove her wrist from the relief. She turned slightly to glance at Ash, with her voice no more than a whisper, she spoke. "Could you get that for me, please?" The consultant, nodded, before looking at her in confusion and she had to expand. "It's just in my pocket." Sam confirmed. There was a brief pause where Ash looped his arm around Sam's waist somewhat awkwardly and retrieved the phone from the pocket of her scrubs.

"Tom." He stated simply; Sam nodded in acknowledgement of his words, and then shook her head. The ringing phone remained in Ash's hands for another few moments.

Eventually Sam appeared to find her voice and gave some sort of indication of what she wanted Ash to do. "Leave it, I'll phone him back."

"You're sure?" The question was met by a nod, and Ash placed the phone ringing phone down on to the counter – leaving it to ring out – before turning his attention back to Sam's hand, which remained beneath the now, surely, freezing water. "Can I have a look?"

Sam nodded and removed her hand quickly, letting it fall into the dishtowel which was already in Ash's hands prepared to examine the extent of any damage that mere boiling coffee could have done. "I think you'll live." He said. The sarcasm in his voice made Sam smile, and then she realised that her face must have highlighted the pain she was still feeling, before Ash returned her hand to the water, and reached out to touch her face though seemed to think better of it, as the staff room door opened and quickly closed, smiling instead.

Sam found that she smiled back with relative ease and they seemed to fall into a comfortable silence, whilst she wasn't completely certain why Ash stayed Sam found that it brought an odd sense of comfort to her. The silence remained until she shut off the tap, and still feeling the mild sting of the scald, she reached for her mug of, once again, lukewarm coffee and drunk as much as she could bear before dipping the contents down the sink to join the contents of the previous mug.

The silence was eventually broken, by the gentle buzz against the counter of Sam's phone, and a simple glance downwards from both her and Ash informed them that it was once against Tom who was calling. The information did not to faze Sam, and simply did not think she had the energy to even answer the call and she turned around so she had her back to the counter. Sam happened to note that from the window which she could now see through that Linda was peering through the glass; the nurse had a curious look of interest on her face which sent Sam's head into a spin given Linda's history of being able to have any amount of potential gossip circle the department before the hour was out. Still she remained stood next to Ash and even in spite of any of the potential scenarios which she could see forming behind Linda's eyes but Sam knew that she wasn't sure that she'd be able to bear it if news of that nature reached Tom.

Sam quietly excused herself, and even as she reached her locker and retrieved her clothes and bag from her locker before disappearing to the toilets to change she could still feel Ash's eyes staring. She wasn't entirely sure why, yet there was something which was telling she'd much rather stay safe in the staff room – in complete silence – with Ash than go to Tom's for the dinner she was already late for.

Leaving the cubicle, Sam watched as the usual giggling young nurses, dressed up for a night out, left the toilets and in turn vacated the mirror area and allowed Sam to see her reflection. Sam concluded that she looked as tired as she felt, it had been a long shift – which had both been slightly frustrating and difficult – and she was certain that it showed on her face. However, when she glanced at her reflection again, Sam was forced to concede that she looked nothing like the girls with whom Tom had a previous history with picking up in bars; a fact which had many a time crossed her mind, and made her question why. That question, unfortunately, always ended the same way, with her wondering when he'd drop her again and Sam wasn't sure that she'd be able to deal with being on her own once more.

Even as she returned to the staff to collect her handbag and approached the counter where she'd left her phone Sam found it difficult to even look in the direction Ash, who still stood in his position by the sink, given where she could see Linda's mind going - if in fact it'd been her who had entered the staff room before hastily exiting. Averting her gaze, Sam smiled at the floor and hoped that he'd understand, before leaving herself - over an hour later than planned.

It didn't take her long to get to Tom's, even on foot it took less than ten minutes, but as she approached the front door she wasn't certain that she even wanted to be there. Sam had merely raised her hand to knock the door when it opened; Tom at the other side had an unreadable expression on his face and not for the first time Sam wondered how he'd react once the door had closed and shut her safely within his home.

* * *

**Thanks for reading,**

**Ax**


End file.
